Vampire Hunters
by Hikashira
Summary: The cullens, Jacob and Seth have been in England 10 years now. The Cullens secret has been found out, a group of mysterious hunters are after them. Will write more when i get reviews!


Jacob Black ran faster through the huge pine tree's feeling much needed air rushing through his lungs as he weaved frantically through the tree's mentally cursing himself for being away from his new family for so long. Ten years ago the Cullens, Seth and himself had moved to England as to hide the fact they weren't again. Leah was at home to keep his own and Sam's pack linked. Jacob could still see the betrayed look Leah had worn when he had ordered her to stay behind she had cursed him for days. Screaming and kicking up a huge fuss whenever he had come too close to her. Seth was the one who had finally talked her round but still she wore that some wounded expression towards him. Jacob had promised himself the next time they moved Leah would come too and he would have to get Sam to let Embry or maybe Quill come with him.

Shaking his head to remove the thoughts he concentrated on his footing once again, he still hadn't accustomed to the denser woods that they Cullen's used for hunting and himself and Seth to let loose for a while. The ground was slick from the downpour earlier in which the friendly vampires (Jacob rolled his eyes at his own thoughts here) went to suck some poor creatures blood. Although this included his Nessie who had apparently fought with Emmet over who got the biggest deer he was still disgusted at the idea. Fair enough he ate the creatures but at least he didn't leave corpses hanging around! Thoughts were wiped from his head when something shiny caught his eye, something wasn't right he shouldn't be able to see anything shiny right now the thick grey clouds cut out the sun altogether. Slowing to a trot he stalked through the brambles knowing the cuts they made would be healed before they started to sting one perk from being a werewolf Jacob grinned. Slipping between two tree's Jacob finally found what he had been looking for stuck in the ground of a small natural clearing sheltered by the tree's and brambles. Something was sunk deep into the ground a loop of woven rope was tied to it the rope was half covered by leaves and dirt suggesting at one point it had been covered completely. Jacob cocked his head confusing hitting him as he felt his instincts screaming at him to run home at full speed. The very same instincts had saved Jacob in many a fight so after a moment deliberation Jake turned and headed back the way he had come careful to do a large loop around the metal prong still stuck in the ground.

At full speed Jacob was fast, he could leave the cars on motorway in his dust and sprinting it took Jacob approximately five minutes to find the house located about ten miles away right on the outskirts of the small town it reminded Jacob of Forks as it too seemed to attract the bad weather which always covered the sun from the little town. Skirting around to the back door he morphed back to normal pulling on the clothes Esme and Alice had insisted on getting him from one of their frequent shopping trips. Alice always knew when there was a sale on and it pleased her to drag the whole family along with her. The vampires horrid smell seemed almost welcoming to him now and Jacob had noticed how his and Seth's scent were now mixed in. Letting himself in he looked first for Seth who, as always, was easy to find. The other shifter (as Renesmee had dubbed the wolves) had taken residence on the couch along with Jasper and Nessie who was having an argument with Emmet about the difference between soccer and football. Seth seemed busy stuffing his face with a big bowl of spicy Doritos and various dips balanced precariously on his knee. Esme was loving the fact that someone was around to eat all the food she bought and Seth seemed happy to eat anything she bought for him.

"Jake!" Renesmee smiled gracefully getting to her feet and hugging her soul mate tightly before seeing the distracted look on his face. Her pretty golden curls framed her delicate face as she looked up with her mothers eyes.

"Hey Nessie" he finally replied eyes flitting to her then back to the side of Seth's head, he felt her touch on his arms and had been distracted from his jumbled train of thought but even now it was back filling his head with strange thoughts about that little prong.

"Jake?" Renesmee tried again before turning and dashing up the stairs hopefully she would find Edward who might be able to organise Jacob's thoughts long enough to realise what was bugging him. Jacob smacked himself lightly trying to shake off the danger he had felt since seeing that strange piece of metal way to far into the dense woods to be there by accident. Jacob knew he was being stupid and hopefully blondie was around to snap him back to earth with her rude names for him. Fortunately for Jacob blond and some of the other were off somewhere doing something Jacob had tuned Rosalie out when she had been explaining to him in her usual... abrupt manner. Renesmee reappeared dragging Carlisle with her, talking to him rapidly in her high voice that had matured to match Alice's. Edward was close behind frowning as he listened to Jacobs instinctive thoughts trying to order them to understand what was going on.

"Carlisle Jacob saw something that's not right in the woods, I think we should go look." Edward explained and the coven leader nodded. It had taken a few years but now Jacob was glad of Edwards mind reading taled it had saved a lot of time when Jacob and Seth found something but were too lazy to run all the way back to tell someone.

"Jacob will you lead us there?" Carlisle asked and finally Jacob blocked out his instincts and random thoughts before looking up and nodding to the compassionate leader. Seth and Emmett rose from the couch, the girls had dragged Jasper to go shopping so with no one else coming the small group set off. Seth and Jake both morphed after laying their clothes on the porch swing to be collected later hopefully by Esme who wouldnt start commenting on their fashion sense unlike the physcic little pixie vampire. Seth ran through Jake's mind taking in his pack leaders memories and then the jumble thoughts that made Seth howl loudly before finally withdrawing and getting his own views across.

'_C'mon Jake it cant be that bad._' Seth whined as Jacob set off at a slow lope taking his time to follow his own scent trail back not really in any hurry to get back to the little clearing.

'_I dunno Seth I've got a really bad feeling about all of this._' Jacob replied feeling the younger wolf speed up being careful not to pass Jacob as a sign of respect of Jacob being in a higher position than himself.

'_Alright I'll guess we're going to see what creeped you out your scents getting weaker now we must be nearly there._' Seth said cheerfully running with Edward beside him talking to his vampire friend happily trying to ignore Jacobs mood. Jacob felt Renesmee brush past his side running with her beloved wolf as he streamed ahead creating a path in the vegetation for the others to follow. Jacob saw the bramble patch , the fronds were bent back where he had pushed past. Hesitating ever so slightly he pushed through and saw the little clearing he had been stood in.

'_Edward tell them all to be careful, I'm not sure what it is.' _Jacob warned glancing back at the mind-reader vampire who stopped talking to Seth straight away and nodded to the russet wolf.

"Be careful." Edward repeated as Carlisle followed Jacob through Emmet a breath behind him. Seth stalked to Jacob's side keeping Renesmee next to him. All of them took in the woven rope noose and then the shiny prong.

"Emmet are you willing to pull on that noose?" Carlisle asked looking at his hulking son who smiled and nodded. As always the strongest vampire in the coven was carefree and ready for anything. Emmet squatted and tugged lightly on the rope. Something erupted from the ground and clamped onto Emmet's arm making him leap up and curse but not fast enough to outrun the trap.

A mechanism with teeth had clamped onto his arm, reminding Jacob and Seth of the rabbit snares they saw frequently back in the woods at home. The teeth on this were glittering white and where metal wouldn't have this material had pierced Emmet's rock hard flesh and even he wasn't strong enough to pry it of or snap the chord tying him to the ground. It snapped onto his arm with a loud crash that sounded like lightening and Renesmee flinched wide eyed. Carlisle, Emmet, Edward and Renesmee heaved as Jacob and Seth pulled on the chord until they managed to slip Emmet's arm from the lethal trap. His arm was mangled slightly but even as they watched it healed back over leaving scars like Jaspers leaving diamond patterns up his pale hard flesh. Carlisle frowned at the scars then at Emmet's confused face before something clicked.

"Aww Man they're in a diamond pattern!" Emmet scowled glaring at the patterns now left on his arms

"That trap." Carlisle said looking at the white sharp prongs then Emmet's arm. Edward looked at him and nodded both were ignoring the hulking vampire who was whining like a little girl.

'_What is it?' _Seth asked looking to Edward as he sat down feathery tail brushing the floor.

"That trap was made from vampire teeth, someone wants to catch a vampire." Edward explained and Seth raised a furry eyebrow not fully understanding the seriousness behind this.

"I thought vampire hunters had given up a long time ago, I think I was wrong." Carlisle sighed looking at his family, hoping through this none of them would get hurt.


End file.
